


The Chaos of the Potters

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of how Ginevra Weasley is not who she seems to be. Watch as she reconnects with her long lost loved one, and the two of them forge a bond of family in the face of adversity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01: Nature vs. Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is a result of the reworking by myself and my beta of a challenge issued to me by Gaara King of the Sand. The name of the Challenge is "Chaos of the Potter Family." Several things in this story will be different to how they were initially proposed in the challenge, but I have attempted to stay as faithful to the initial challenge as I possibly can while still being able to write the story the way I like.
> 
> I should also warn people ahead of time, that there will be several character portrayals that will be starkly different to the way that they are conventionally portrayed. That is all the warning you are getting that certain characters will be OOC from the way they are normally portrayed.
> 
> I will not be explaining the nature of the challenge, as the story will do that itself relatively quickly.

****xXx Saturday, May 29th, 1993 xXx  
** ** ****xXx 2458 Local Time xXx** **

Ginevra Weasley, felt trapped. This was only natural due to the fact that she could currently be found laying on the floor of an incredibly damp chamber countless meters beneath Hogwarts Castle and the Black Lake under the effects of a curse that made it completely impossible for her to move. To the outside world it appeared almost as if she were already dead, however despite the fact that her eyes were closed she was fully cognizant of everything else happening inside of the chamber.

This meant that she was aware of the fact that her beloved had come to rescue her. She was aware of the fact that the accursed spirit of the Diary had forced Harry to fight that monstrous serpent. And she felt the moment when the link between her and the diary was well and truly severed… though it seemed as though she had retained a fragment of the powers granted to her by the diary, she was no longer cursed by it.

With her eyes fluttering open, Ginevra took in the sight of her beloved suffering under the venom from the Basilisk. That suffering was short lived however, as the Headmaster's phoenix leaned over Harry's wound and cried into it, causing the venom to lose its toxicity, while at the same time granting Harry an immunity to toxins that is truly beyond mortal comprehension.

Once Harry's vision cleared enough for him to recognize that Ginevra was looking at him, she cleared her throat and said, "Hello brother."

"Um… what?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I think… that we should stay in the chamber for a little while. I need to explain a few things to you. I also don't know how you are going to react to them, and it will be better for you to have a fit of accidental magic down here, rather than up in the Castle. Plus with us down here, we only have to worry about the fried chicken and the hat blabbing on us," Ginevra directed two very pointed glares at the Phoenix and hat.

The Phoenix took the hint and promptly tucked its head under its wing, choosing to ignore all further proceedings. The hat on the other hand laughed saying, "What could you possibly have to say that I don't already know, Miss Potter?"

Ginevra huffed saying, "Fair point."

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Okay, Harry… it is like this. I am your biological little sister. I was born about a year or so after you were. However in the aftermath of everything that happened that Halloween night, well… it seems that someone decided to mess our family up," Ginevra explained.

"I… I have a sister?" Harry said in shock.

"Yep, and I have loved you as my brother, not the boy-who-lived, pretty much since my Godmother explained the situation to me, may she rest in peace," Ginny explained.

Faster than Ginny could even blink, Harry had pulled her into him so that he could give her a hug. This was the hug of someone who had missed out on having family who only just now found a member of said family. "H-harry?"

"Don't ever leave me!" Harry said to the younger girl.

"I doubt that will happen, you see, due to the manipulations of that same individual who messed our family up, I am also your betrothed," Ginny explained.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and gave her a look, "How can I marry my sister?"

"Honestly, weirder things have happened in this society," Ginny said with a pout, she then developed a frown, "Oh, by the way, my name is actually Guinevere Lily Potter. Ginevra is just what the Weasley's have decided to call me, not sure why though, but I let them. It is actually somewhat easier and less blatant to go by Ginevra rather than Guinevere in this day and age, so that is what I generally go by."

"Well, it is nice to officially meet you, Guinevere," Harry said as he ruffled her hair, earning another pout from the girl.

"I am not afraid to hit you with my Bat-Bogey Hex, Harry!" Ginevra said as she tried to set her hair straight.

Harry frowned, "I don't want to know..."

"Anyways, I really need to warn you about a few things. First off, aside from myself, and possibly Fred and George, the Weasley family are not as benevolent as you have been led to believe," Ginny explained.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Harry think this through. I am your only sister. I was supposed to grow up alongside of you, yet I didn't. Where was I while you were with the Dursley's? I don't know exactly what Auntie Petunia and her husband put you through, but I have heard about them from Auntie Pandora. And what I heard doesn't paint them in a good light." Ginevra explained.

Harry developed yet another frown, "If your Auntie Pandora knew where I was, why didn't she do anything about it?"

"Well actually, I don't think she did know where you were. She had only really mentioned the Dursley family in reference to the fact that Auntie Petunia is our Mum's sister. There was never any indication that she knew you were housed with the Dursley's. Then again, she was the Matriarch of the Lovegood Clan, and with that family, who really knows what they do or don't know," Ginny explained, "I've given up trying to interpret what Luna is saying half the time as it is actually possible to get hungover without drinking a single drop of alcohol when you do try."

"What the heck could they talk about that induces hangovers?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I haven't quite figured that out, and when I went to a Muggle Bookstore to find the book that Auntie Pandora suggested as a means of explaining the whole thing… I discovered that the Muggles actually ban children under a certain age from reading said book," Ginny stated in a disgruntled manner.

"What was the title of the book in question?" Harry asked.

"The Necronomic…" Ginevra started saying, that was as far as she got before Harry burst out laughing his arse off.

"Your Godmother suggested the one book of magic that has absolutely no magic in it, huh?" Harry guffawed.

Suddenly there was a flash of light off to the side of Harry and Ginny which caused the two of them to look in that direction. Standing right in front of them was a rather scantily clad eight or nine year old girl with long lavender hair and turquoise eyes. "I would like to lodge a formal complaint with the two of you. The magic in the Necronomicon is most assuredly real… the problem is that the books that are on sale in Muggle Bookstores are the Necronomicon in name only."

"Who are you?" Ginevra asked.

The sorting hat started laughing, "Allow me to introduce you two the Lady of Hogwarts, Al Azif, otherwise known as the Necronomicon."

Harry nodded sagely, "Yes, it all makes sense now. That is the only other possible way I could come up with for explaining why Hogwarts Castle looks like it hired Maurits Cornelis Escher as its chief architect."

"Who?" Ginevra asked confusedly.

"I like you!" Al Azif cooed at Harry.

"Who is Maurts Cornelius Eschr?" Ginevra asked.

"I am going to chalk that up to the fact that you were raised by Pure-Bloods, Ginny. That said, M.C. Escher is one of the leading edge artists in a genre of art that uses geometric perspective to express the image. By and large his most famous work is a lithograph that he made which is titled "Relativity" and the reason I mentioned him is because that particular Lithograph…" Harry started to say.

"Was inspired by the Hogwarts staircases!" Al Azif crowed out overly proud of herself.

"Of course it was," Harry muttered.

"In any case, I showed up here because I also felt the need to mention something away from prying ears. Flopsy, I am classifying what I am about to tell these two under the 'affairs of the founders' act of the Hogwarts Charter," Al Azif stated.

"Which means that I cannot inform the Headmaster or any other member of the School's administration about it. As you wish milady," the hat stated, "Though I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Azathoth will awaken before I call you anything else," Al Azif muttered. She then turned to look at Harry and said, "You have as of today, killed Tom Marvolo Riddle a grand total of three times. Now can you, or your sister tell me the significance of that?"

Harry frowned, he had no idea. Ginevra put on a look of intense concentration as she thought it over. "Are you sure he killed Tom three times?"

"Positive," Al Azif stated.

"Well… there is a law on the books, but that law is SUPPOSED to be impossible due to the fact that most people stay dead when you kill them the first time…" Ginny stated.

Al Azif nodded, "And those who don't generally fail to survive the second time you kill them."

Ginevra's eyes widened, "Harry! I… I think you just inherited all of Tom Riddle's titles, his family name and all of his Wizarding assets!"

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Indeed, that is exactly what just happened. What this means is that you are now one-fourth owner of Hogwarts Castle, and by extension, my new Master," Al Azif stated, "Well at least until the other three owners decide to make their presence known to me in a manner similar to what you are doing now."

"What is it I am doing now?" Harry asked.

"Occupying the inner sanctum to the Founder who you are the heir to. I can only manifest visibly in the four sanctums. Unfortunately none of the other Founder's heirs have found the other sanctums in centuries," Al Azif explained.

"Well… actually, several people have found Rowena's… they just don't realize what they found," The hat countered.

"Yes, well be that as it may, Rowena's line is extinct thanks to Helena being pissy about who she was betrothed to," Al Azif stated menacingly.

"You are just annoyed because she purposefully decided to haunt Hogwarts just to spite you and her mother," the hat stated amusedly.

Al Azif huffed and disappeared in a flash of purple light, causing the hat to laugh as it shouted out, "I win again!"

Harry and Ginevra shared a look, and Ginevra hummed out, "I think I should continue my explanation."

"Yeah… that was beyond bizarre… so let's go with your idea…" Harry readily agreed.

"As I was saying, while you were at the Dursley's suffering only God and you know what… and I don't want to know until you are ready to tell me… I was living with the Weasley family. Until my seventh birthday, when Auntie Pandora began explaining who I really am to me, I believed I was really a member of the Weasley family. They never mistreated me… well not really anyways. And while finances had always been tight there was always enough food on the table for everyone. Harry, how do you think I feel knowing that I grew up in what was practically the lap of luxury compared to what you probably went through?" Ginevra asked her brother through her tears.

"You know, Ron always seems to be jealous of me because of my fame or my money or any other number of reasons on any given day… but you know what? I was always jealous of him over the fact that he grew up with his family… but now I have part of my family back!" Harry proclaimed as he put a protective arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Harry, it's not going to be that easy. They aren't going to simply let us be brother and sister after all of this, you know that, right?" Ginevra protested.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, yeah I had pretty much figured that out. However, you said that they had arranged a betrothal contract between the two of us, right?"

"Yeah?"

"How about the two of us play their game," Harry said as he removed his arm from his sister and knelt in front of her, "Ginevra Weasley, I would be honored if you would consent to being my girlfriend."

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, alright, I agree! You realize that Ron is going to pitch a fit when I start hanging out with you more often, right?"

"What do I care?" Harry said with a shrug, "That said, we are going to need to explain this to Hermione."

"You trust her?" Ginny asked.

"With my life," Harry responded.

"Well okay then," Ginny agreed.

"Oh, by the way, I have to explain something of my own," Harry stated.

"Oh? And what would that be, brother dearest?" Ginny asked.

Harry gulped, and said, "Well… you see… the thing is... ImightasortabefriendswithPansyParkinson…"

Ginny scowled at Harry before saying, "enunciate and breath between words, Harry."

Harry grimaced as he forcibly slowed his breathing and tried again, "I mighta sorta be friends with Pansy Parkinson…"

Ginevra gave Harry an odd look, "Okay, you're going to need to explain that one for me Harry, I thought she hated your guts."

"It's a mask that she wears when the two of us aren't alone or when she is forced to deal with other Slytherins. The thing is… the Parkinson family… well apparently Pansy's mother wanted her to have a bit more thorough an understanding of Muggle society than is normally provided in the Muggle Studies program. As it turns out, Pansy and I attended our Muggle Primary Education in the same school, and she was the only girl who our dear cousin's gang was never able to intimidate away from me," Harry explained.

"Does… does that make you her childhood sweetheart?" Ginny asked in a confused voice.

Harry snorted in amusement, "You know what… it very well might."

"Do I need to be afraid of a jealous Slytherin?" Ginny asked in a cautious voice.

"Nah, I will explain it to her before it becomes an issue," Harry answered.

"Oh… by the way. You are also betrothed to my godmother's daughter, Luna Lovegood," Ginny stated with a smirk.

"Two? I'm going to have two wives?" Harry asked in shock.

"Possibly three, if what Al Azif said bears any fruit," Ginny said mysteriously.

"Oh lord!" Harry groaned out.

"Harry, just curious here… has anyone given you 'the talk'?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately yes. When Pansy found out that Uncle Vernon wasn't going to do the job, she hijacked me and shoved me into Professor Snape's office while commenting to her Head of House that I needed Sexual Education," Harry grimaced.

"Oh… and Professor Snape just…" Ginny started to say.

"He did not question it at all. However that was an hour of my life that I would give anything for a vat of brain bleach. And no, the obliviate charm is not good enough," Harry muttered in a completely mortified tone of voice.

"Okay… I may be willing to forgive most of the stuff Pansy pulls… but she is getting pranked for subjecting you to that," Ginny stated, "Oh and while I am on the subject, we need to start training you as a prankster. You are woefully behind on your training as the son of a Marauder. Oh and never mention your relation to that group to Fred or George unless you want them to start worshiping the ground you walk on, and I mean that literally… they will grovel."

"Hey, sis? Why do the Weasley's and whoever placed you with them want you to marry me?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know. When Auntie Pandora took me to Gringotts so I could access my Trust Vault, she also had one of the clerk's fetch the contract in question. From what I managed to decipher and had explained to me, it is a pretty standard betrothal contract… I mean aside from the fact that siblings aren't supposed to get married," Ginny explained.

"So the contract didn't provide a motive?" Harry questioned.

"About the best that I could possibly come up with is something that paints my adoptive family in a rather nefarious light," Ginny stated.

"Tell me what you think," Harry asked.

"Well… it is possible, given how many times you have had to kill a dead man so far, that someone out there thinks you will not survive a true final confrontation with Tom. My thought is that my family wants me to become pregnant with your child prior to your death. Even if we have not married, if I am both your betrothed and pregnant with your child, with no other possible heirs, then I inherit everything, even if you had other betrothed…" Ginny explained.

Harry groaned. "And since it is clearly not common knowledge that you were born a Potter, they could force you to hand your inheritance over to the Patriarch of the House of Weasley under those blasted antiquated coverture laws this society still upholds… especially if you are still a minor at the time."

"I'm impressed you knew that without me needing to explain it for you," Ginny stated in awe.

"Childhood friends with a Pure-Blood Princess, remember?" Harry asked.

"Right…" Ginny said with a shiver, "I was actually trying to repress that fact."

"She's not nearly as bad as she pretends," Harry said with a grin,

"Yeah… still doesn't change the fact that I grew up trying to avoid her at all costs," Ginevra admitted.

"Right… anyways we had best get going. I didn't come down here alone. Ron is back towards the entrance trying to dig us an exit because Flophart dropped the ceiling down on us," Harry commented as he scooped up the hat and grabbed the hilt of the sword with the same hand, while holding an arm out for Fawkes to fly to.

Once the group was situated they made their way back towards where Ron was. Once they arrived and alerted Ron to their presence, the ginger cried out, "About ruddy time, what the bloody hell kept you!?"

"Oh… well first Harry had to fight valiantly to save my life from a cursed artefact and defeat a dangerous fifty foot one thousand year old basilisk with nothing but a sword. Then we got talking, and Harry began professing his undying love for me…" Ginny cooed at her adoptive brother.

Harry snorted at that explanation and how it left out exactly why his love for her was undying.

"Oh nattering hell. You couldn't stop at being famous and rich, you also have to go after my sister too?" Ron said in irate jealousy.

Ginny for her part actually had to blink at the seething jealous ginger, "Are… are you actually crushing on me? EEEEWWWW! Not in a million eons, Ron!"

Harry looked askance of his sister, and said, "You know what an eon is, but not who Escher is?"

Ginny's response was to simply stick her tongue out at Harry in a rather childish display. However the siblings didn't fail to pick up on the fact that Ron had gone silent and turned his head away as a massive blush appeared on his face confirming the fact that he was indeed crushing on Ginny. That just caused Ginny to shudder in revulsion.

Eventually the group, plus Lockhart, managed to return up the shaft and back into the school proper thanks to Fawkes' assistance.

**xXx Chapter End xXx**


	2. Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 02: The Masks We Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xXx Saturday, May 29th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 2410 Local Time xXx**

Daphne Greengrass had just been about to enter the room she shared with Pansy Parkinson in the Slytherin Girls dormitory. The only other occupant in their room had been Tracey Davis, who was a mutual childhood friend of theirs. She paused however when the longest string of curse words she could ever recall hearing in one… well paragraph was most apt in this case given the length… was bellowed from inside of the room. To make her trepidation worse the curses were followed by a loud crash as something shattered against a wall.

Sighing to herself, Daphne quickly opened the door and found herself face to face with a horrifically aggravated roommate. "Okay, Parkinson, what has got your knickers in a knot this time?"

"That Gryffindor… that stupid loveable Gryffindor… has gone and done something monumentally idiotic… AGAIN," Pansy drawled out.

"What did he do this time?" Daphne wondered.

"He went after Slytherin's monster just to save a Weasley," Pansy groaned.

Daphne blinked, "I take it that means it was the Weasley in question who was opening the chamber?"

"Probably, but I don't know all the details yet. She may end up having been a victim of something else entirely," Pansy said dryly.

Daphne blinked, "You're jealous of… a Weasley?"

"So what if I am?" Pansy shot back, "You know I can't be open about my affection for Harry."

Daphne sighed, as she sat down next to her friend, "I've seen pictures of his parents. Did you know that the youngest Weasley looks closer in appearance to Lily Potter than she does any other member of the house of Weasley. It's all about the facial structure and their hair color. Her hair is far too vibrant to be classified as a Weasley red."

"What are you implying, Greengrass?" Pansy asked.

"I am suggesting that things may not be entirely as they seem in the Weasley Household. I am suggesting that if what I think happened, actually did happen, that the Weasley's would very quickly find themselves with a bigger target on their heads than they already have," Daphne explained.

Pansy's brows rose as she quickly parsed what Daphne wasn't saying. As she did, her brows knit together and she developed a cold and calculating look, "If what you are suggesting is true, then we can do nothing with it. It would be up to Harry, and even then, he could only do anything about it if he were to become emancipated."

"I know," Daphne stated. "But at the least, it would make it easier not to be jealous of the youngest Weasley wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps… so long as she is willing to share," Pansy stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Daphne asked in some degree of shock.

"Regardless of whatever else they might be, it is quite clear to anyone who knows what to look for, that the youngest Weasley has set her eyes upon Harry in a romantic sense," Pansy stated.

"Oh hell…" Daphne groaned out, "How did I miss that?"

"You obviously weren't watching her behavior around Harry so much as being distracted by her pretty appearance," Pansy smirked, knowing exactly how to tease her friend. It wasn't really a secret amongst the girls of Slytherin that Daphne was at least bisexual, if not straight up homosexual. The girl expressed very little interest in the male half of the species, afterall.

Truth of the matter was Daphne was highly interested in men… or rather a specific male. She, like Pansy, had become rather infatuated with one Harry James Potter. Though unlike with most girls their age, Daphne lived her fantasies vicariously through Pansy who shared practically everything she and Harry ever did together with the girl. Tracey was the only other person allowed into their private gossip, and even then she preferred Harry's bunkmate, Neville, over Harry himself.

These three Slytherin girls had the dubious threat hanging over them of being branded Blood-Traitors if their crushes were ever discovered by anyone else in their house, which was the reason for their level of secrecy regarding all of this.

Upon hearing Pansy's retort, Daphne lit up like a Christmas Tree at having been found out.

**xXx Sunday, May 30th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 0608 Zulu Time xXx**

It was an extremely grumpy and irritable Harry Potter that found himself summoned up to the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts where the old man in question proceeded to ask question after question about the events in the Chamber of Secrets, while simultaneously providing explanations for things which in Harry's opinion were largely inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

The one real question Harry had, which apparently wasn't going to get answered by the Headmaster, was what exactly the Diary happened to be. Harry had quickly been able to figure out that it wasn't an ordinary cursed object if it had allowed him to 'kill' Voldemort a third time. No mere object would allow such a thing.

However the Headmaster refused to even humor questions about the nature of the Diary. That was, however, when things went from awkward to outright deadly in the room. This was because Lucius Malfoy entered the room with a particularly recognizable House Elf at his heels.

As the tension mounted between the Headmaster and Lucius Malfoy, Harry broke his way into their conversation in a way that caught both men completely off guard. "Excuse me, Lord Malfoy, but I was wondering what it would take to convince you to sell me that House Elf?"

Lucius blinked in outright surprise, before he rallied himself and sneered, "And why would you want such a miserable servant as this?"

"Truth be told, sir… for pretty much the entirety of the past twelve years of my life, I have been treated as little more than a House Elf by my massively obese Muggle Uncle, his similarly obese son, and the Muggle giraffe that my Uncle believes to be a Trophy Wife. It would be nice to have someone to at least ease some of the burden that has been regularly forced upon me while living with my 'relatives' and I use that term exceedingly loosely," Harry explained in a completely level and honest tone of voice.

Lucius' eyes narrowed upon hearing that, "Mister Potter, do you have a Galleon?"

"Yes?"

Lucius held his palm face up expectantly. Harry getting the picture dug through his pockets and pulled out the requested coin before handing it to Lucius. The man turned to the House Elf and said, "Dobby, from this day forward, Mister Potter is your new master. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Dobby said with a deep bow.

Lucius nodded before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "You had best hope that what Mister Potter just said in regards to his home life is not true."

With that said, the man swept out of the office.

Once he was gone, Albus deflated before turning a disappointed glare upon Harry, "Mister Potter, I do not believe you truly appreciate what it is you have just done."

"Honestly Headmaster, I would have preferred to grow up in the home of one of Voldemort's followers rather than living with the Dursley's. I hope that puts things in perspective for you," Harry said as he also swiftly left the office with Dobby following after him.

"You wouldn't have made it to Hogwarts if you had been placed with a Death Eater, Harry," the old man said to the retreating form of the young man in question.

**xXx Hospital Wing xXx**

Upon arriving at the Hospital Wing, Harry discovered the entire Weasley family in attendance. What caused him to become annoyed was that Arthur Weasley was currently brow beating Ginny about how foolish she was to trust something where she couldn't see where it kept its brain.

Coughing loud enough to get their attention, Harry leveled a glare at Arthur as he pointedly asked, "Odd, isn't it, that you would tell her now that she shouldn't trust such things, when you had her try on a sentient hat with no obvious room for its brains at the beginning of this school year in order to decide such an important matter as which Hogwarts House she belongs to, and thereby which particular variant on prejudicial views the other students would press upon her?"

"Now see here young man… you can't compare the Sorting Hat…" Arthur started to say.

"Why not? What is different about one sentient object compared to another? If you are going to attempt to argue that the Sorting Hat has been around longer, then I would be required to ask you to conclusively prove that I can always trust Wizarding Paintings, or even Ghosts… Ghosts entirely lack a physical body in which to house a brain. Can I be expected to believe that the Slytherin House Ghost would give you, a Gryffindor, truthful information if you asked for it?"

"You're just proving his point, Mate," Fred said with a grin, having figured out where Harry was going with this.

"Well obviously. If you can't trust the Slytherin House Ghost to give you reliable information, what makes you think you can trust the Sorting Hat to make the correct choice on a life altering decision like that?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Ginny smirked, "Careful Harry, your Slytherin bits are showing…"

In response, Harry developed a look of panic as he frantically glanced down at his pants. This caused Ginny and the Twins to break out into a round of laughter, while everyone else in the room stared at the boy in shock.

Once he had ascertained that Ginny was most certainly teasing him, he looked back up at the girl and said, "That wasn't nice."

"All's fair in love and war. Surely you know that," Ginny cooed at Harry.

This statement caused another round of rapid blinking in the elder members of the Weasley Family. Though it was George who voiced what everyone was thinking, "Has little Gin-Gin finally managed to snag the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny scowled at George as she both nodded while saying, "Remind me what I did to you the last time you called me that?"

Fred scowled at his brother and said, "oNay oremay allingcay innyGay ybay ethay amenay inGay-inGay."

Everyone in the room bar Harry looked at Fred like he had grown a second head. Harry however merely cocked an eyebrow. "Where did you two learn Pig Latin?"

Ginny looked shocked, "You understood that?"

"Barely. I am rather rusty at that particular language," Harry admitted, "Though, of all the code languages you could of chosen you guys, why one that any Muggle Nursery Schooler could break in under five minutes of trying?"

George smirked, "Because only the Muggleborn and Muggle-Raised have ever understood what we are talking about when we use it, and they tend to tune us out as being childish."

"Because I respect you two, don't start using that language around Malfoy's posse. I have it on good authority that someone in that group would recognize it," Harry admitted.

George and Fred blinked before looking at Harry, "Okay, now you have us interested."

"Sorry, telling you anymore than that would break a confidence, and I refuse to do that!" Harry said solemnly.

"Harry, mate…" Ron started, "Are you trying to tell us that you are mate's with a no-good filthy snake?"

"I don't believe I actually said anything that could be implied as such a statement," Harry commented.

"What my boyfriend said, is that he has a network that allows him to get information on the members of other houses without needing to rely on you as his primary source of information, Ron," Ginny said rather smoothly.

Ginny then proceeded to glance at her true brother with a look of suspicion, "Harry, you weren't supposed to be a Gryffindor, were you?"

Harry shrugged, "That obvious is it?"

Molly scowled at the young man across from them, "Where were you supposed to be sorted, young man?"

Unseen by anyone in the room save for Harry the spectral form of Al Azif materialized. Though she did not say a word, or if she did it went unheard, she gave Harry the impression of what she wanted conveyed.

Harry snorted, "Did you know that the Sorting System we use today was not meant to last longer than two, maybe three generations after the Founders had passed from the Earth. At that point in history, Hogwarts Castle was not quite as spectacular as the building we are currently inside of. It was at best a fortified building in the mountains that served as a refuge for the magical community. True and proper castles wouldn't really start appearing in Scotland and England for another century or two, and even then they were not even close to what this castle is. The Sorting system was nothing more or less than a means by which to determine which students would be apprenticed to which instructor."

"What does that all have to do with anything?" Arthur asked.

"It means that the Sorting Hat is obsolete, and has been for a long time. It no longer really matters which house one was supposed to be sorted into, because the Sorting Hat doesn't care enough about the job anymore to go against the heartfelt desires of the student in question. And in absence of a strong heartfelt desire, the Hat will simply sort based on family history where possible. Which is where you get the legacy students, students whose families have been part of a specific house for generations," Harry explained.

Harry glanced at the approaching form of Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Excuse me, but is Ginny clear to leave the Hospital Wing?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned at the young man. One of the diagnostic scans she had performed on the young girl in question had discovered something rather unsettling. She had just come from verifying that scan with her records, and if what she discovered was accurate... "She is. However before I allow her to leave, I need to request a private word with Miss Weasley… and Mister Potter."

"As Ginevra's family patriarch I have the right to be present for any discussion you hold with her," Arthur declared.

"I am afraid that I must veto that right as it pertains directly to the heir of a different house and might be grounds for a Blood Feud if you were present," Poppy decreed. She then looked at the two children and said "Follow me."

Noticing the rather sudden loss of color in the adult members of the Weasley family, Harry and Ginny quickly followed after Poppy.

Once they were sequestered inside the confines of the Head Nurse's office and shielded behind a rather substantial level of silencing wards, Poppy leveled a glare at the two and said, "Okay, what exactly is it with you two and giving me migraines? If it's not one of you it's the other. I blame your father…"

Harry and Ginny blinked as they slowly looked at each other and then looked at the School Matron. Harry hesitantly asked, "When did you figure it out?"

Poppy snorted, "I've known you two are siblings since you were in my ward as toddlers Harry. I was the one who treated you both in the aftermath of that horrible night."

"Why did you never say anything?" Ginny asked.

"Because I have never had a reason to tell you, and Albus swore me to secrecy unless it threatens your continued health," Poppy explained.

"Okay, so why are you speaking to us about it now?" Harry asked.

"Because whatever happened between the two of you down in that chamber caused something to happen that… well it wouldn't be good if I neglected to inform the two of you about it," Poppy explained.

"Explain," Ginny said.

"Miss Potter, you're life is now indebted to your brother," Poppy explained.

Ginny's eyes widened significantly upon hearing this information. "That isn't possible! Siblings can't gain life debts from each other!"

"It is unfortunately not quite as impossible as it is rumored to be. That belief is only true in instances where the siblings view each other as siblings at the time the debt activates," Poppy explained.

"Oh Merlin…" Ginny muttered.

"I'm sorry, but what is a life debt? And why is this an issue?" Harry asked.

"Harry, a life debt is a form of magical contract which only comes into play when the primary Heir of a high ranking Wizarding Family risks his life before siring a successor, in an effort to save the life of another. The problem with these contracts is that they basically turn the person who owes the debt into the slave of the person who risked their life. Basically, you now have the power to ask me to do anything you desire, no matter how much it disgusts me, and my magic would force me to comply with that request," Ginny explained.

"Ginny, I would…"

"Stop… do not finish that statement Mister Potter. Your words are essentially magical law for her right now. Now in order to rectify this, and I assume you both wish to rectify this, you will need to make the Oath that I have written down on this parchment for you Mister Potter." Poppy said while handing Harry the parchment in question.

Harry had glanced over the parchment and was about to speak when suddenly his eyes widened "Oh god… Hermione!"

Poppy's eyes instantly hardened as she quickly figured out what about the girl would draw Harry's attention at this exact moment. "This is important Mister Potter, but I need to know, was your life ever in mortal peril during that encounter in the same way it was with the Basilisk?"

Harry frowned in recollection, "No… no it was not."

"What about Mister Weasley's life?" Poppy questioned.

Harry snorted, "Not even remotely. He never got close to the troll."

"Well, then I can safely conclude that Miss Granger does not possess a debt to either one of you… Not that it would matter in Mister Weasley's case as he is not the first born male of that family... Unless you are undervaluing the threat you were in from the Troll," Poppy explained.

Harry shrugged, his life might of been in danger… if they hadn't knocked the troll out when they did. As it was he had actually enjoyed playing "Dodge the Club" with the Troll, it had been the most exercise he got in Hogwarts outside of Quidditch Practice, and it was ridiculously easy to dodge the club.

Clubs aren't really good implements for bashing someone whom you are dangling upside down from your other hand. You are more likely to hit your own face than the intended target.

"Anyways, if you would recite the oath with your wand pointed in your sister's direction," Poppy directed.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it in Ginny's direction, and began speaking, "I, Harrison James Potter, do hereby, willingly and knowingly, release, Guinevere Lily Potter, from the debt owed to me for my actions in saving her life at extreme mortal peril to my own. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light, and Ginny felt as if a weight that she hadn't realized she was bearing had been removed from her shoulders.

**xXx Chapter End xXx**


	3. Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 03: Transitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I thought I would inform you all, that this is one of the two stories that I will be focusing on primarily for the foreseeable future. That said, I am having more fun at the moment writing the other of the two stories, so that means that this one will be on a slight back burner to that one, but not nearly as much as the various stories in my anthologies.

* * *

**xXx Ministry for Magic xXx**  
**xXx Sunday, May 30th, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx 1015 Local Time xXx**

One thing most people knew about Lucius Malfoy was that he possessed a large amount of influence within the Ministry for Magic despite not holding any actual position within the Ministry or having a seat on the Wizengamot. What most people did not know, but likely suspected, was that this influence was gained through bribes, blackmail and various other things.

Thus he was not a person who one would expect to find standing in a line that was queued in front of a desk in a rather out of the way corner of the Ministry. Granted the line only had one other individual in it that was ahead of him and currently speaking to the person at the desk, but still.

When it was finally Lucius' turn to speak to the clerk he stepped up and declared, "I require all information on the Muggle relations to Harrison James Potter."

The clerk smirked saying, "I am afraid I can't help you, sir."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius demanded.

"That information has been classified by the office of the Minister for Magic as a security risk to a national treasure," the clerk stated.

Lucius emitted a subvocal growl, "I see. When did this occur?"

"About ten years or so ago," the clerk admitted, "We are actually required to record who all requests this information, so if I could get your name…"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lucius laughed.

"I am sorry, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Oh, dear me… you really don't know who I am, much less the mistake you made in denying me this information, do you?" Lucius said in an amused tone of voice.

"I am sorry sir, but I wasn't raised in the British Wizarding society and am not quite as up to scruff on the who's who of the Wizarding Elite as I probably should be. Though I don't see how denying you classified information would be a mistake…" the clerk stated.

Lucius smirked as he turned on his heel and started walking away, "Enjoy your last day of employment." He did not wait to see the stricken expression flit across the young woman's face.

**xXx Minister for Magic's Office xXx**

Heedless of any protests that the secretary guarding the door made, Lucius Malfoy strode into the Minister's office completely unannounced… only to stop, grimace and proceed to dry heave at what he was witnessing in front of his very eyes.

Even Lucius knew that at some point the ideals of Blood Purity went a little too far… and the woman he was currently witnessing their Minister have sex with in the middle of his office was undoubtedly proof of that fact.

"Please… please for the love of Merlin… would you two cease and desist from that horrific display!" Lucius ground out, "I do not have enough money to cover the political fallout from a nightmare like this should it be discovered."

Lucius waited patiently as Minister Cornelius Fudge and his newly promoted Senior Undersecretary pulled themselves away from each other and made themselves presentable.

Once everyone was situated more… comfortably… Cornelius asked, "What can I do for you, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your staff has been most uncooperative. I need any and all information that the office of orphan welfare has on the Muggle relations of Harrison James Potter."

Cornelius screwed up his eyes in concentration. He knew there was a reason that he was given as to why Lucius might not be able to access that information aside from it being classified by the previous Minister, but he couldn't recall what it was.

Dolores however, seemed quicker on the uptake, "That information was classified by the previous Minister at the request of the Chief Warlock with the notation that access to that information could put Harry Potter's safety in jeopardy."

"That was… the only reason that was given?" Lucius asked.

"It was," Dolores said. She had spent time working in that department. Well actually, she had spent time working in just about every department except Law Enforcement… unless one counted the misuse of underage magic department.

Lucius grit his teeth, "I just got done speaking to Mister Potter himself as a diversion from my original planned excursion to Hogwarts to enquire as to how Albus had been allowed back to the Castle when I was quite sure the Board had evicted him. Mister Potter told me something this morning that throws the very reason for the classification into question. Now when was the last home inspection of his relatives by Orphan's Welfare?"

Both Cornelius and Dolores blinked at that question. Cornelius looked at Dolores and asked, "Would home inspections actually be possible if the location of the home along with the identities of the relatives happens to be classified?"

Lucius smirked, with that question he knew he was going to get what he was after. Dolores however frowned rather heavily at that question, "No, they would not."

"You are both aware that it is old law that a Wizarding Authority needs to annually inspect the homes of any Muggle with whom a Wizarding Orphan has been placed?" Lucius inquired.

"Dumbledore… whenever I asked about the wellbeing of Mister Potter, he said that it was well in hand…" Fudge stated.

"If what I suspect is true, then it was most certainly not well in hand," Lucius stated coldly.

"Quite right, this information should never have been classified. I am repealing that order. Dolores, you will handle the investigation into Mr. Potter's relatives," Cornelius decreed.

"Of course Minister!" Dolores chimed in as she rushed off to start the necessary investigations. Meanwhile Minister Fudge signed off on the paperwork necessary to declassify the information Lucius had requested and sent it off as a memo.

**xXx Secluded Alcove, Hogwarts xXx**  
**xXx Sunday, May 30th, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx 1435 Local Time xXx**

Harry cringed when he saw the menacing glare upon the face of his childhood friend as he approached their appointed meeting location. They had been meeting in this out of the way area that was in one of the abandoned sections of the Castle pretty much ever since the two of them realized that they were both attending Hogwarts.

Pansy had been pretty incensed when she learned about him facing a Troll to save a Muggle Born, but when Harry explained that this particular Muggle Born was having a hard time making friends, even in Gryffindor, she warmed up to the idea. Of course that was nothing compared to what happened when Pansy learned that Harry had gone ahead and tried to rescue the Philosopher's Stone from a Dark Wizard, who just happened to turn out to have the shade of the Dark Lord Voldemort sticking out the back of his head.

Harry could only hazard a guess as to how pissed she was going to be now that he had gone and nearly gotten himself killed, for real this time.

"Do you want to tell me what in the bloody naggering hell you were thinking, Potter?" Pansy practically screamed at the boy she had an overwhelming crush on.

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. That was a habit that he had started to develop ever since the aftermath of the run-in with the Troll all the way back in his First Year in Hogwarts, "Well you see… the thing is, it turns out that Ginny is actually my long-lost little sister… so…"

Pansy blinked as she listened to what Harry had just said. She then let out a groan, "Damn, now I owe Tracey five Galleons."

"Y-you knew?" Harry asked hesitantly

Pansy shrugged, "It was something we considered, though we wanted to wait for confirmation from you on the matter… you did get it confirmed by a neutral third party, right?"

Harry shrugged, "Do the Sorting Hat and Madam Pomfrey count?"

Pansy snorted, "Yeah, I suppose they do. Well, given that I can't really be mad at you for rescuing your sister… wait you're blushing… she's not simply JUST your sister, is she?"

Harry groaned, "It would appear that some meddling adults have gone through a lot of trouble to completely mess up my family beyond what happened on Halloween 1981. It turns out that not only is she my sister, but she is one of two girls who are betrothed to me."

Pansy blinked as that information filtered through her mind, she then groaned and said, "You're kidding! Please tell me you are kidding!"

"Sorry, it's true. On the plus side… I managed to acquire at least one additional house while I was down there, so…" Harry stated as Pansy suddenly glomped him.

"I get to join at least one of your houses, okay?" Pansy declared.

"Yeah I kind of figured that was coming," Harry admitted with a lopsided grin.

"Good, now that that is settled, I should warn you… Daphne has something special in store for your sister now that we have confirmed that she is in fact your sister. It should prove highly entertaining, considering where and when Daphne plans to enact her… gift," Pansy explained.

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but I have been sworn to secrecy beyond telling you what I just did," Pansy admitted.

"I see… I'll warn Ginny," Harry admitted.

"Good boy!" Pansy cooed as she patted his head affectionately and mussed up his already messy hair, not that anyone would notice.

"Well… we should probably go our separate ways before one of our two groups of friends notices we have gone missing and sends out search parties," Harry stated stiffly.

Pansy snorted as she responded, "One of these days we won't have to hide our friendship anymore."

"It is a really good thing your Mum knows about us, even if your father doesn't," Harry stated.

"Yes, well Daddy is still trying to convince himself that Mum's idea of me attending a Muggle School was a good idea, so we don't need to pour salt on the wound by informing him that I am friends with the Savior of the Wizarding World or anything," Pansy stated with a knowing smirk.

"Right, as long as when we do eventually tell him, he doesn't just decide to turn me over to Moldy-shorts," Harry stated with a grimace.

"HARRY!" Pansy shrieked at the disrespectful nickname he had given the Dark Lord.

**xXx Hogwarts Great Hall xXx**  
**xXx Saturday, June 19th, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx 1830 Local Time xXx**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall during the leaving feast waiting with intense anticipation. He had checked in earlier with Madam Pomfrey, and she had informed him that the Mandrake Draught was finally ready, and that the students who were petrified would be having it administered to them in time for them to attend at least a portion of the leaving feast.

It was also good that according to Professor Dumbledore, the students that had been petrified had been excused from their exams for the year. This was especially good for students such as Colin Creevey who had been petrified for the vast majority of the school year. The downfall was that the students would be required to sit through a three week session during the summer to prove that they were capable of progressing to the next year. Though Harry knew that in the case of Hermione, that he didn't have anything to fear. She had only been petrified for a few weeks.

It was about halfway through the leaving feast when the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the girl that Harry viewed as his adoptive older sister rushed into the room making a beeline straight for Harry. When she arrived, Harry of course had stood up, and allowed the bushy haired girl to envelop him in one of her patented 'Hermy-Hugs.'

Much to Hermione's surprise, Harry wasn't the only one who wanted to hug her, Ginevra had also stood up and wrapped the bushy haired girl in a hug.

Once the siblings had released the brunette, Ronald Weasley stood up and held his arms out expectantly. You could actually see the disgust that showed itself on Hermione's face as she reluctantly hugged the ginger.

It was at this moment that something occurred which shocked the entire Great Hall. Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin, walked up to the Gryffindor Table. Once she arrived, she grabbed the chin of Ginevra, who was still standing, and turned her to face the Ice Queen. With that done, Daphne wrapped her arms around the crimson haired girl, and placed her lips on Ginevra in one of the most erotic displays of affection that had been seen in the Great Hall in many years.

"OI! Unhand my sister, you slimy snake!" Ronald Weasley declared, only to be bopped on the top of the head by the still close by Hermione Granger, who thought the display was incredibly sweet. Daphne was one of the few Slytherins who had never disparaged her.

Eventually the kiss broke, and Ginevra looked at Harry with an extremely silly lopsided grin on her face, "Harry, can I keep her?"

Before Harry could answer, Professor Snape had stormed up to the Gryffindor Table and sneered saying, "Miss Greengrass, you will return to your House Table this INSTANT."

Harry frowned saying, "As the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I, Harrison James Potter, extend to, Daphne Katrina Greengrass, the benefits of the protection of House Potter, until such time that she no longer desires such protection."

As soon as he had finished saying that, hearing a pin drop would be like a cannon blast in the Great Hall. Daphne looked curiously at Harry for a moment before nodding her head, "As the Heiress of the House of Greengrass, I, Daphne Katrina Greengrass, accept the benefits of the protection of House Potter in the spirit that it is extended."

Harry smirked as he turned to Professor Snape and said, "According to the rules of Hogwarts, she is permitted to sit at the Hogwarts House Table of the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House that is providing her protection."

As soon as he said that, Harry felt a presence descend upon him from behind as he felt a tap on his shoulder, Looking behind him, Harry's face drained of color as he realized that he was going to have to do the same thing for the girls looking at him with a significant frown. "As the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I, Harrison James Potter, extend to, Pansy Patricia Parkinson and to Tracey Anne Davis, the benefits of the protection of House Potter, until such time as they no longer desire such protection."

He then looked up at the Head Table, "Oi, Headmaster Dumbledore, I think I am going to need to request Lord's Quarters as of tonight… as it seems that my plans for the remainder of my time at Hogwarts have somewhat changed. Make sure that I have room for at least four…" Harry paused as he was getting a frown from Hermione, "Make that five, roommates."

"POTTER! You are just as bad as your father! Thinking you can demand things of the Headmaster! You are lucky to have the space we allow you!" Professor Snape sneered at the boy. However his sneering was cut off by a comment by the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore had sighed, he of course knew that there was a betrothal contract between Harry and the young Miss Weasley. Add to that the fact that Harry had just done something that was well within his rights as the Heir to an extremely powerful Wizarding Family. "As you say, Mister Potter. I will make the rooms you have requested available as quickly as I am possibly able. These quarters will of course be available to you for the remainder of your time in Hogwarts. I assume that your fifth roommate will be Miss Granger?"

"Of course, Headmaster, who else would you have expected it to be?" Harry inquired.

"Very well. Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson, and Miss Davis, you are all of course free to join the Gryffindors at their table from here on out. Now would everyone please return to the feast?" Dumbledore inquired.

**xXx Hogwarts Express xXx**  
**xXx Sunday, June 20th, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx 1130 Local Time xXx**

Harry, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Ginny and Hermione were all seated together in a single compartment inside the Hogwarts Express for their ride back to London. Ronald Weasley had highly protested the idea that his sister and Hermione would be sitting in a compartment with three Slytherin's, but all it took to get him to shut up and leave was for Ginevra point her finger at him and begin saying the word "Chiropt…" She didn't even have to get any farther than that before the ginger git ran screaming from the compartment.

It was only a half hour into the train ride back to London that the compartment door was slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy and his two bookends. "Pansy! What the hell are you doing with Potter and his rejects?"

Pansy looked up from the book she was reading where she was sitting next to Harry, with Hermione on the other side of the boy. On the opposite bench Daphne had an arm each around Ginny and Tracey's waists, not that either girl was complaining. "Well, Draco. As it turns out, I have grown bored with pretending to be a Malfoy sycophant, and have decided that I will be true to my heart. I have been in love with Harry for longer than you could ever hope to compete with. Now skedaddle."

"When my Father hears about this..." Draco started to declare only to earn the annoyed glare of Harry himself.

"Your father will do nothing. He at least respects Wizarding Tradition. Pansy, Tracey and Daphne are now under the protection of House Potter, and no other House would dare supercede that unless they wish to invoke a Blood Feud. Feuds with House Potter have never ended well for anyone who has tried to engage in them," Harry stated harshly.

"How would you know? You were raised by Muggles?" Draco stated haughtily.

"I may have been raised by Muggles, but I at least did my research into my family," Harry responded. No need to tell Draco that he had gotten this information by interrogating both Ginny and Al Azif rather extensively over the course of the past few weeks.

Draco scowled at that response, but before he could get another word in edgewise he noticed that the window in the compartment had begun to develop a layer of frost on it, and that the breath that was coming out of everyone in the compartment had become visible.

"Go away Draco… That is, unless, you would like me to remind me why my title of 'Ice Queen of Slytherin' is not simply a reference to my personality?" Daphne Greengrass stated in a frosty tone of voice.

With a growl Draco turned on his heel and said, "Come on boys, we are leaving. These Blood-Traitors are hardly worth our time."

Before he could leave however, he felt as if a literal block of ice had suddenly encased his family jewels, causing him to limp away in literal agony. Daphne smirked, "That'll teach him not to call us Blood-traitors and think he can get away with it. Worst case of Blueballs EVER!"

Tracey smacked Daphne upside the head, "You know better than to permanently maim that part of an Heir."

"I didn't though. I only reduced the temperature of his balls to the point where they are just above freezing," Daphne pouted.

**xXx Platform Nine and Three Quarters xXx**  
**xXx Sunday, June 20th, 1993 xXx**  
**xXx 1745 Local Time xXx**

Shortly after Harry had said his goodbyes to Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione and his sister, he made his way towards the barrier between the Wizarding and Muggle portions of Kings Cross Station. However, before he could cross over into the Muggle section, he heard a rather weird sound…

"Hem Hem…"

Upon hearing that sound, Harry turned his head towards the person from whom it had been emitted.

"Ah, Mister Potter I presume?" the rather ugly woman in a pink cardigan inquired of him.

"Er… yes," Harry responded.

"It is my duty to inform you, that due to some investigations that have taken place at the urging of Lord Malfoy, you will be joining me on a trip to the Ministry for Magic rather than returning to your Muggle Relatives. While we are there, you will have the honor of sitting in on a Wizengamot Meeting. The reason for this meeting being to determine who your guardians will be from here on out, as it has become abundantly clear that your relatives are not fit for the job. Now do you have any questions?" The woman inquired.

Harry shook his head in the negative. To which the woman plastered on an obviously fake smile, "Very good, then if you would follow me Mister Potter, we shall be on our way."

"Yes'm," Harry agreed as he moved to follow the woman.

**xXx Chapter End xXx**

**Author's Note 1:** [This link](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/159071/152159336/1/Character-Profiles-for-the-Chaos-of-the-Potters) will take you to a forum post that lists the character profiles for each of the prominent characters in this story.

**Author's Note:** Please don't yell at me for not including Hermione's or Tracey's measurements… there is a reason for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast List Notes: I will be providing a cast list for the characters who are confirmed as being part of the harem when they first appear as a member of the Harem. This list will state their height, weight, and three sizes if they are a girl, and their height and weight if they are a guy. I will provide updated information when a given character reaches the ages of 13 and 16 respectively, in the chapter they first appear in at those ages.
> 
> Cast List:  
> Harry James Potter: Hgt: 148 cm / Wgt: 38 kg  
> Guinevere Lily Potter (aka Ginevra Molly Weasley): Hgt: 146 cm / Wgt: 38 kg / Bst: 84A cm / Wst: 58 cm / Hip: 86 cm
> 
> Author's Note: I owe everyone an apology in regards to my other stories. I have been having a considerably difficult time just picking a story to focus on. However Gaara King of the Sand has been very patiently waiting for me to conclude the story Tywysoges o tŷ o Gigfran, which I won't have updated for a year as of tomorrow. Since I do not feel very comfortable writing a story about a protagonist that I cannot truly get into the mindset of without there being a corresponding male protagonist to go alongside of her, I offered to fulfill one of his challenges, and this story is what came from that offer. I am hoping to be able to finish this one. As always, please read and review, but please don't leave nasty reviews.


End file.
